Toki no hazama ni
toki no hazama ni (時のはざまに lit. as time goes on) is a 2018 duet by Koki Eto and Mamoru Fujimura. Overview The lead song from Growth's first RE:START volume, and the first song in their RE:START series. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Kanji = 命の産声はこの場所で始まった 熱り結ばれて動き出した歯車 ひと筋の涙が夜空の雫になる 灯火なぞる指所縁を求めて流れ 巡り合えたその時に 終の事も見え隠れ 千の夜に取り縋る儚さを忘れ合えるから 貴女の元へ届くように 越を繋いで僕らは歌う 愛が途絶えてしまう前に 願い叶える光を刻む 時のはざまに 記憶のやまびこよ　海渡り咲く花も 宙（そら）を掛ける鳥も　暁に消えてゆく 温もり留めたい　時は戻らないけど 鎮に響く　奇跡を宿して眠る ふたり　今は　そばにいて 淡い夢を　語り合う 例え　それが幻に紛れても 生まれ変わるなら 明く昂ぶる命になれ 心併せて　僕らは歌う 遥か昔に　預言された 物語でも結びを解いて 新な時を 過去が　今を　決めるとも 揺らぎ　彷徨い　生き抜こう 星を望む　梢にも 限りなく　夢は実るから あなたの元へ　届くように 声を重ねて　僕らは歌う 愛が途絶えてしまう前に 衛り讃える　光を刻む 時のはざまに 遥か未来の　その彼方へ ここで始まり　僕らは向かう あなたに届け　命の歌 夢の終わりが訪れても 僕らの喜びは　生まれ来る あなたの幸せだから Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Inochi no ubugoe wa kono basho de hajimatta Hotoori musubarete ugokidashita haguruma Hitosuji no namida ga yozora no shizuku ni naru Tomoshibi nazoru yubi yukari wo motomete nagare Meguriaeta sono toki ni Tsui no koto mo miegakure Sen no yoru ni torisugaru hakanasa wo wasureaeru kara Anata no moto e todoku you ni Koe wo tsunaide bokura wa utau Ai ga todaete shimau mae ni Negai kanaeru hikari wo kizamu toki no hazama ni Kioku no yamabiko yo umiwatari saku hana mo Sora wo kakeru tori mo akatsuki ni kiete yuku Nukumori todometai toki wa modoranai kedo Doko shimae ni hibiku kiseki wo yadoshite nemuru Futari ima wa soba ni ite Awai yume wo katari au Tatoe sore ga maboroshi ni magiretemo Umare kawaru nara Akaku takaburu inochi ni nare Kokoro awasete bokura wa utau Haruka mukashi ni yogen sareta Monogatari demo musubi wo toite Arata na toki wo Kako ga ima wo kimeru tomo Yuragi samayoi ikinukou Hoshi wo nozomu kozue ni mo Kagirinaku yume wa minoru kara Anata no moto e todoku you ni Koe wo kasanete bokura wa utau Ai ga todaete shimau mae ni Mamori tataeru hikari wo kizamu toki no hazama ni Haruka mirai no sono kanata e Koko de hajimari bokura wa mukau Anata ni todoke inochi no uta Yume no owari ga otozurete mo Bokura no yorokobi wa umarekuru Anata no shiawase dakara Romaji translated by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= The start of life began at this place, a gear that started to move as soon as it was engaged. A person’s tears can become drops in the sky, flowing as if wishing to be traced by someone’s fingers. The moment that we meet, the end will also be visible. A fleeting memory that will be forgotten after a thousand nights. I hope that it reaches you. We’ll continue to sing until it does. Before this love comes to a stop, we’ll engrave lights that can make wishes come true. As time goes on. A memory’s echoes, just like the blooming flower across the sea, or a bird soaring over the sky, will disappear just like the dawn. Even though this warmth won’t last for time doesn’t stay still, it echoes in the night and holds a miracle within. Right now the two of us are by your side. Let’s talk together about our fleeting dreams. Even if it’s just the phantom of an illusion, it will continue to be reborn. Hold that life brightly and proudly. And with our hearts as one, we will go and sing. Just like a prediction from long ago, let’s change the way this story ends. So that we’ll face a new time. The past helps decide our present. It alters, it wanders, and it continues to live. Even through the treetops where the stars hide in. It will definitely amount to something. I hope that it reaches you. We’ll continue to sing with our voices. Before this love comes to a stop, we’ll continue to give praise and gather this light. As time goes on. That horizon over the far off future, is something that we need to face as it starts here. This song of life that we hope reaches you even if your dreams end and disappear. Our euphoria will continue to be re-born, for the sake of your happiness. English translated by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Koki Eto songs Category:Mamoru Fujimura songs